Por un pequeño momento
by B.Kitsune
Summary: ¿Dónde se encuentra la reina Selene cuando sus labores le han permitido un pequeño descanso? Algunos mencionan una alejada habitación del reino, que contiene apenas un elegante espejo,y música terrestre que nadie reconoce resuena en las paredes.


**Por un pequeño momento**

* * *

 _Dos pasos hacia adelante._

¿Desde cuándo el reino de Luna comenzó a ser tan bullicioso?

 _Uno hacia atrás y extiende tus brazos._

¿Desde cuando la gente de los límites comenzó a sonreír con tanta dicha?

 _Da la vuelta y espera unos segundos._

En aquel pequeño salón del castillo que adornaba la cómoda ciudad de Artemisa, una mujer danzaba al compás de un lento vals que inundaba cada espacio de la solitaria habitación, ignorando los comentarios audaces que centellaban en la pantalla de su retina que mostraba un par de periodistas, que recientemente habían asistido a Luna por el primer aniversario del regreso de la princesa perdida. Un pie metálico iba con un ritmo adecuado mientras los violines y un piano de cola indicaban la velocidad de dicho baile, mientras un pie lleno de cicatrices y heridas apenas le seguía el ritmo con un mínimo esfuerzo. Ella lo sabía, y le irritaba, sin embargo, los zapatos formales no le permitían sanar aquellas lesiones en un tiempo prolongado, y no iba a gastar las pocas energías que le quedaban de la extenuante jornada para arreglar la descoordinación de sus propios pies. No bailaba para alcanzar la perfección, ella bailaba para encontrar un poco de paz.

Había pasado apenas un año desde que Selene Blackburn había ascendido al trono del reino de Luna. Un año de múltiples cambios para cada uno de los integrantes del pequeño pedazo de roca flotante. Para ninguna persona había sido sencillo, los aldeanos exigían cambios a corto plazo y que la princesa perdida cumpliese sus promesas en la rebelión, los aristócratas amenazaban de diferentes maneras ante las leyes venideras de las que no solían salir muy airosos, y los tratados de paz en la tierra no hacían más que entorpecer acciones urgentes de las que debían encargarse luego de la revolución ante el reino de Levana Blackburn.

Cinder sentía el descanso como un lejano recuerdo. A veces incluso pensaba si había existido día que pudo descansar adecuadamente.

Sus aliados y taumaturgos de confianza habían sido un pilar fundamental para que no se suicidase en un vano intento de alcanzar, al menos, un segundo de tranquilidad. Nadie aceptaba los cambios drásticos que afectaban la vida como la conocían, y ella podía entenderlo mejor que nadie, pero quienes lo anhelaban debían esperar, y quienes lo evitaban recriminaban que sus acciones eran apresuradas, toda acción que ejercía en su labor no satisfacía a nadie. La volvía loca, la angustiaba y muchas veces no conseguía descanso alguno luego de un exhaustivo día laboral pensando en que la gente aún moría de hambre, o que la clase acomodada se alzaría a reclamar su cabeza algún día, tal como había hecho con su tía. Pensando en ello, siempre volvía a su mente la idea que no le había agradecido lo suficiente a Winter por estar ahí para calmar a su pueblo en mas de una ocasión. Incluso si ese era un mal recuerdo, la escasez de recursos aun persistía, aun con los tratados con la tierra, Scarlet, sin embargo, junto con una serie de expertos le habían ayudado a tomar las decisiones necesarias para que se planeasen nuevos cultivos en domos que construirían exclusivamente para alimentos, tenía en mente que era un problema con una solución a largo plazo. El proceso de la cura para la letumosis luego de prohibir que los vacíos fuesen obligados a entrega su sangre, había bajado considerablemente, no podía negar que había estado a punto de suspender dicha ley de protección, en más de una ocasión.

 _Gira y extiende tu brazo, como si estuvieses llamando a un antiguo amante._

De alguna manera había encontrado la tranquilidad en los bailes de generaciones antiguas, tango, ballet, vals, gustos que había adquirido gracias a Cress en sus visitas ocasionales. Tenía suerte si dentro del mes encontraba un hueco de cinco minutos, y era suficiente para por lo menos lidiar con la dura jornada por unas semanas. Jamás lo hacía con alguien a su lado, ni siquiera con Iko, moriría de la vergüenza producto de un sobrecalentamiento de su sistema. Aun si no pudiese avergonzarse.

Al dar una media vuelta pudo ver de reojo unos papeles encima de la mesa de cristal ubicada en el balcón del salón, se los había entregado Kinney antes de encerrarse. No necesitaba abrirlos para saber lo que encontraría. La demanda de vacíos para los antídotos locales y exteriores, el requerimiento de la reina Selene en las comunidades de la tierra, las próximas fechas para las reuniones con los sectores de su pueblo.

Trabajo…

Pendientes…

Cansancio.

Solo unos minutos, luego del alza de los recursos de la Luna en el último ciclo, solo demandaba unos miserables minutos para moverse como una loca desquiciada al compás de autores perdidos en el tiempo. Pensó por un momento cuando Kai en una de sus llamadas ocasionales, le había dicho que gobernar significaba sacrificar tu vida por el pueblo, no exageraba en ningún momento.

Tropezó cuando el ritmo aumento de golpe. Ya conocía la melodía de memoria, pero siempre fallaba en el mismo compás. Su pierna y brazo derecho solían moverse automáticamente cuando la música lo requería, pero sus partes humanas se cansaban y perdían el ritmo después de unos minutos. Sentía que si alguien la viese, como Jacin o Iko, definitivamente se burlarían de ella. Incuso Kinney se reiría en su cara sin importarle perder la cabeza por ello. O una patada marcada en el trasero, que solía suceder muy a menudo últimamente.

Se quedó quieta de golpe después de ese tropiezo, antes de que terminase la canción, oyó una pequeña risa risueña en algún lugar de la habitación, temerosa, pensando que tal vez había sido su imaginación o una de las pantallas que solían aparecer en su retina ocasionalmente, mas fue su sorpresa cuando escucho una leve maldición en el aire.

El pánico comenzó a emerger.

Esperó. Atenta a cualquier movimiento, pendiente de algún indicio que indicara que no se encontraba sola en la habitación. Sólo era ella, una mesa anticuada al lado del balcón y un gran espejo que había solicitado luego de encontrar su escondite ideal. Comenzó a inspeccionar sus alrededores, y detrás de los muebles, pensando que había sido tal vez producto de su cansancio, vio una tela diferente cerca de la ventana del balcón, acercándose con lentitud y preparando su pistola en una lucha futura, de un golpe arrancó las telas que adornaban las ventanas, y todos sus temores se hicieron presentes. No se hicieron esperar las advertencias en su retina.

Los ignoró todos, como también ignoró el quejido de aquella persona que no había esperado encontrar husmeando en su intimidad, ignoró el dolor de cabeza que le ejerció la vergüenza repentina de su sistema, ignoró la disculpa y esa hermosa sonrisa que en mucho tiempo no había podido escuchar directamente producto de su descubrimiento, ignoró todo.

\- Vamos, no quise husmear lo que estabas haciendo...

\- Cállate, por favor, solo cállate. - No lo miraba directamente, se había puesto en cuclillas y su rostro se encontraba escondido entre sus brazos. - Has estado…

\- ¿Los treinta minutos? Sí. - Tal vez existía alguna manera de apagar sus sistemas vitales… - No sabía que bailabas tan bien, estoy sorprendido. - Se sentó a su lado quedando a su altura, y con lentitud le rodeo con sus brazos. Aun sin tocarla, pero expectante de que ella le recibiera su gesto de cariño. - ¿No vas a saludar al Emperador de la comunidad oriental, mi reina?

\- El traidor del emperador se puede volver a su reino. - Se apresuró a decir, sin moverse ni un ápice de donde estaba. -

\- Que hostil es la gente de Luna… - Bromeó, para aligerar la coraza en que la joven chica se había envuelto, sin tener éxito alguno. - Pues cuando desee- Sin terminar palabra, fue abrazado con lentitud, para luego ser apresado con anhelo, producto de una espera dolorosa. Él le correspondió acercándola a su cuerpo. -

\- Te extrañe tanto…

\- Vaya, jamás lo habías dicho. Ya pensaba que era yo el único que te extrañaba.

\- No digas estupideces. - Recibió más presión de aquellos brazos y elevó su rosto implacable, no había rastro de alguna lagrima o un leve sonrojo, pero su mirada revelaba todo su amor contenido por mucho tiempo, sin ninguna prisa unieron sus labios en un dulce beso ansiado, deseado por mucho tiempo. -Pensaba que llegarías en dos semanas más. La festividad aun no comienza.

\- Conseguí un poco de tiempo de mis obligaciones, aunque Torin me ayudó en lo posible por reducir mi trabajo, hay cosas que debo revisar acá, no es lo que esperaba pero es mejor que nada. ¿No estás feliz? - Una sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de los labios de Cinder. -

\- Es perfecto. - Kai se levantó y atrajo a Cinder con ello, aun se encontraban con una boba sonrisa en pensar que aquello era siquiera real, que volvió a abrazarlo con anhelo, hace tantos meses no se habían visto, si apartaban la vista o perdían el contacto físico, pensaban que la pequeña burbuja desaparearía junto con la presencia del otro. Sin embargo, fue Cinder quien detuvo la efímera ensoñación y se alejó para verlo directamente a los ojos - A todo esto, ¿por qué te encuentras aquí?

\- Fue el taumaturgo Liam Kinney quien me indico tu pequeño lugar de confort. - La mirada de Cinder se enfrió.-

\- Entonces-

\- No fue el quien se le ocurrió esconderme, Cinder. - Respondió con una leve risa ante la especulación de la reina de Luna. Ella sin embargo lo miro confusa.- Estaba en el balcón, y cuando abriste la puerta llegaste como dueña y señora del mundo que me intimidaste un poco. -Comentó un poco apenado. -Colocaste la música y comenzaste a bailar de manera tan delicada y elegante que termine escondiéndome para observar tu pequeño espectáculo. Perdóname si te molestó. No fue mi intención incomodarte.

\- No… No lo hizo, solo me sorprendiste, nadie me había visto bailar. -Se sinceró.-

\- Eso me hace sentir especial. - Se dirigió hacia el monitor y presionó una opción al azar. Los violines comenzaron a sonar nuevamente en la habitación, seguida de la voz de un músico hispanoamericano quien había sido olvidado por el nuevo mundo. -

\- Carlos Gardel… - Susurró. Más para sí que para ser escuchada. Su voz era profunda, apasionada, le hacía sentir el amor que le dedicada cantar aquella melodía. Cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver el semblante algo cohibido de Kai junto con una mano dirigida hacia ella, le miró divertida y aceptó con una reverencia.- ¿Bailas tango?

\- Lo puedo intentar con tal de que bailes conmigo.

Solo rió ante su atrevimiento. Ya ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de responder a los llamados de Scalet o Kai, su vida comenzaba solo hace un par de meses a tomar un poco más de control, y aquella situación le parecía tan irreal que sin ningún pudor se acomodó en el pecho de su más preciado apoyo emocional, de su amigo, de su pilar, de su compañero, de su amado. Si tenía que pasar meses de agotamiento, trabajo y burocracia para que su pueblo sonriese, ella estaba dispuesta. Si tenía que pasar horas desvelada y soportar heridas en su cuerpo por este momento, entonces valía totalmente la pena.

Tal vez la situación no mejoraría pronto, tal vez pasarían años para que pudiese sostener Luna sin una monarquía, pero por aquel pequeño momento, mientras tuviese a Kai a su lado, seguiría adelante.

 _The End.~_


End file.
